When I Fall in Love
by Wamakai
Summary: Gokudera Hayako is very practical about human beings and their feelings. There seems to be nothing very practical when it comes to the idiot baseball freak however... why is that? Fem!Gokudera x Yamamoto; 80xFem!59. Wanted to try this out so I hope you like it :)


**This long, long one shot is meant to be short but my fingers just kept going so I had to keep writing. I fell in love with this couple a while back, but like I said in my profile, yaoi and yuri aren't really my thing. To that effect, this seems like a better compromise. Gokudera may be way OOC but that is only because I'm not sure how the gender change will affect her if at all. Here is my attempt at this pairing and I hope you like it. Either way, please let me know? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters or locations depicted in this fan fiction story. I am only responsible for the plot.**

Gokudera cursed as she found herself in the same place again. It seemed that whenever she let her mind wander, she would find herself right there on the grass near the baseball pitch. She huffed as she crossed her legs and sat with her back against a tree to watch the practice.

She pulled out her book and slipped on her reading glasses and pretended to read, knowing she would not get very far. She had already read that book twice trying to convince herself that she didn't need a man in her life, particularly not the one she had come there to watch. Like she had expected, she heard his voice from the other side of the field and her eyes automatically went to him.

He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun and grinned at the player with the bat. He took a step back and Gokudera held her breath as his arms moved in one fluid motion to launch the ball at the player. It was like watching a master artist with his craft.

When Yamamoto Takeshi played baseball, he was in his element. Nothing escaped her eyes, not the way his face seemed a little flushed after a game or how dazzling his smile seemed to be whenever he directed it at someone. Often that same smile had been turned to her and she had turned and walked away, pretending to ignore him.

It was annoying that he should get any spot at all in the time she took to think about the finer things in life. It had first happened after she had come to test the Tenth Vongola heir. Tenth had saved her and she had vowed to serve him to her utmost. Of course the idiot baseball freak had stepped in and decided to vie for the same position she insisted on fighting for – the Tenth's right hand. Eventually, he had conceded and decided to be Tsuna's left hand which Hayako had greatly protested to.

He had been annoying. She had hated his guts and she had hated the fact that he could make the Tenth smile. She had tried severally, but always managed to lose her temper. It was near impossible with some of the idiots she had to work with. That stupid cow child was the worst of all, however and she had tried severally to stomach it. How the Tenth did it was beyond her.

The crack of ball against bat brought Gokudera out of her reverie and she looked towards the players. One of the rival players had hit the ball and Takeshi, as efficient a leader as he was, was giving orders for the retrieval of the ball. In a moment, the ball was back in his hand just as one of the rival players began making for the home base.

It happened faster than she could see, but the ball had been thrown a scant second before the player could get to the base and all play stopped awaiting the judgement of the umpire.

"You're out!" he said and the team cheered. In the spirit of good sportsmanship, Takeshi helped the rival player to his feet and they laughed heartily about something.

That was another thing about him that bothered her.

He was always laughing and it always brought a silly smile to her face. She caught herself doing it again and frowned. How on earth was he doing that? She looked over at him and noticed that his friend was pointing at her. Takeshi grinned and waved but Gokudera ducked her head back behind her book pretending not to be interested. It had become like a game they played.

In a moment, he would come over and plop down on the grass beside her and bother her until she got up and walked away. Then he would follow her and she would wait for him outside the changing rooms. Then they would go and find the Tenth together and the three of them would walk home.

Since the Tenth was the first to get home, she would be forced to walk with him until her door then he would go on alone. It was the basic routine she had become accustomed to. If it weren't for the fact that Tsuna had asked Gokudera not to follow him to his club activities but to do what she liked, she would not have to endure the baseball freak's annoying company for so long.

"I see you're here again Haya-chan. I thought you read that book already. Is it that interesting?" he asked with one of those grins of his. They did funny things to her. It was silly really. She knew all about the biochemical signals in the brain that signified pleasure. It was a simple matter of nervous connections and relaying messages from body to brain and back.

That was probably why she understood that the sweaty palms and rush of blood she felt was either irritation or attraction. She had always firmly believed it was the previous, but somehow, she had come to accept the latter as an option as well. It wasn't that she didn't acknowledge that he was handsome. She would have to be blind not to. It was the fact that he made her react so much that made her frown harder when he was near.

"Don't call me that," she said, irritated that he could still make her feel this way no matter how much she prepared herself for this inevitable meeting.

"Okay, then Hayako-chan? Is that better?" Gokudera sighed. She liked the sound of her name from his lips. It made her pulse jump yet again. This was getting ridiculous. She shut her book and stuffed it into her bag then pulled off her glasses and rose to walk away. He would follow her in a moment. It was almost time to get the Tenth anyway.

"Nee, Haya-chan, you heard about the fireworks tonight, right? Wanna go together?"

She paused in her steps but only briefly. She had found herself picking out a kimono to wear very carefully. Bianchi had even given her two cents – before Hayako had keeled over because Bianchi, being the oh-so-wonderful sister she was, loved to tease her little sister knowing full well what their history was.

She had known that Yamamoto would go since Tsuna was going to be there but for some reason Gokudera could not fathom, it was very important that she look her very best.

"If the Tenth is going, then I have to go. It's my duty as his right hand." Yamamoto was about to say something more when one of his team members jumped on his back and another dragged him away saying something about a big game they had that Saturday.

It was also the day of her recital.

The Tenth would be there for support, but _he_ wouldn't.

Almost mechanically, Gokudera went to the very same spot beside the wall outside the boys' locker room that she always had while she waited for Yamamoto to come out. It shouldn't bother her that much. He might not have wanted to come anyway. Who needed the stupid baseball captain there anyway? Tenth was enough...

When Yamamoto finally came out of the changing rooms, they walked out to the front of the school to wait for Tsuna and when he came out, they walked out of the school gates together heading down Tsuna's street. Gokudera would find some excuse to return and help the Tenth if need be, but for now, she had to go home.

"Long day?" asked Yamamoto peering at the girl beside him. Gokudera always made some comment about him leaving her alone, which he never would of course, and they would normally begin an argument about it. Today, she was very silent. Some of her hair had fallen in front of her face. He reached for her bangs and pushed them aside. Gokudera looked up at him ready to tell him off for touching her and was shocked to find his face so close to hers.

"Wh... what are you doing?"

Her words would have had more impact if Yamamoto hadn't noticed her face flush a veritable shade of red. He smiled gently and put his hand back in his pocket.

"Gokudera-chan is quiet today. Maybe she doesn't really mind me taking her home today?" She heard the teasing in his voice and her fluster was immediately replaced with rage.

"I do not! Go home you stupid baseball freak! I don't want to see you here. You're not even going to show up for..." here she stopped mid-rant and fisted her hands. Yamamoto noticed that she was shaking. He had never seen her like this before. What was the matter?

"Haya-chan?" he said reaching for her again.

"No, don't touch me. I... I have to go." With that, she took off leaving Yamamoto wondering what he had done wrong. He'd hated to see that look in her eyes. To think that he had put it there... and what had she been about to say?

Feeling a little blue himself now, Yamamoto turned and headed for his own home.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A delightful piano melody drifted down the halls carrying with it the hopes and dreams of a young middle school girl. A prodigy, some called her. A genius before her time, others said. It was true. All of the audience sat captivated by those notes, so skilfully tapped out by her nimble fingers. She seemed to be in perfect synchrony with her piano – as if they were meant to be together. An artist might find it hard to find a muse so fitting as her at the gleaming instrument.

One young man stood in the back and smiled with his arms crossed. He had nearly missed it – and her. She seemed to be a little sad as she played. The gleam that was always there behind her eyes was there no longer. Despite this, she still looked rather lovely and he couldn't help his smile. Still she played, raising hopes with the crescendo and lulling the crowd again with her diminuendo.

It seemed, he thought smiling, as if she had the entire crowd in the palm of her hand.

The music dipped one last time and seemed to float back towards the piano. As soon as her finger had landed on the last key, the entire audience was on it feet applauding for all they were worth. The young man in the back smiled and left heading for the stage.

Hayako smiled gently and bowed to the audience as required then turned and walked off stage. The Tenth had been in the front row just like he'd said he would. Hayako's sister had come for the performance too, only she'd behaved today and kept her glasses on. Either way, Hayako had been determined to look everywhere but at her in case she should decide to "tease" her again.

She sighed and pulled off the band that held her hair back out of her face. It was also for appearance's sake and Bianchi had worked on it this morning. She much preferred her open. She ruffled her hair letting the air finally penetrate her scalp when she looked up and noticed him there in the doorway.

It was a shock to see him there. Didn't he have a game to go to? What was he doing here anyway... and why was he walking towards her looking so smug?

"What do you want now?" she asked crossing her arms and looking away. That was mostly to cover up the blush on her face. Stupid Baseball freak shouldn't startle her like that. That was why she was flushing... now, how could she explain the tears that had gathered in her eyes?

"I wanted to congratulate you. I knew you'd do well."

He closed the two-step distance between them and tried to peer beneath her hair to see her expression.

"I thought you had a game today. Why did you come here?"

"I thought I should surprise you. Hey, are you crying? What's wrong Haya-chan?"

I'm so happy, she thought to herself, that you came anyway.

"Allergies. What about your game? Wasn't it today?"

"Oh, haha, no, that was rescheduled due to some other unforeseen circumstance. The pitchers and the replacements of both teams came down with something. Funny, huh?" he asked. Gokudera scowled for all she was worth. He was too sweet, the idiot. And if she didn't scowl at him, she would be beaming.

In the hidden corner a hit man baby stood with his eyes gleaming and a smirk tugging at his lips. It helped to note these things sometimes. It was worth it to see that Gokudera was happy too. Now he would go and distract his stupid student so they weren't interrupted just yet.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The night of the festival finally came and Gokudera sighed for what seemed to be the billionth time as Bianchi checked her hair in the mirror.

"I just have to make sure my cute sister looks her best. Who knows how many fireworks might go off tonight," said Bianchi with a wink. Gokudera crossed her arms and looked away. Bianchi had no idea what she was talking about. And fine, so she happened to have taken a sick sort of liking to the idiot baseball captain. That didn't mean that she _**had **_to do anything about it. Bianchi was simply alluding to the fact that she reasoned that as a healthy middle school girl, Hayako should have a boyfriend.

It didn't help that her almost-brother-in-law was her boss' tutor in the ways of a worthy Vongola boss. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again.

"I look fine Bianchi, really, we need to leave now or the Tenth will leave without me."

"He won't. Reborn has him otherwise occupied so we can look our very best. Now let me have a look at you. Aaaaw, how cute you are. I'm sure nobody will be able to resist you in this pretty kimono... Now what can we do about your chest?" she said.

"Hey!" said Gokudera getting annoyed. Bianchi simply laughed and turned to leave the room.

"I'll see you in a little while downstairs, hmm?" she said and shut the door behind her.

"Honestly. I don't really see what the big deal is. It's just a festival with my friends..." she muttered to herself then looked up and caught her reflection in the mirror. Bianchi had gathered all her hair onto her head and held it back with an ornate comb and pins. Her face was made up and although it felt like Bianchi had used a year's worth of make-up on her face, Hayako couldn't help noticing that her features seemed more pronounced.

Bianchi had insisted on making her up once or twice, but she had never felt as pretty as she did in that moment. She touched her cheek to make sure it was still her and her reflection moved to touch its cheek as well. She smiled gently, feeling infinitely pleased with the results and found herself belatedly wondering what _**he**_ would think.

She didn't have to wait long to find out. Tenth had come for her and with him was Haru and Kyoko, Kyoko's annoying loud older brother, Kyoko's friend Hana and behind them all, Takeshi Yamamoto. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath then descended the few steps into the living room where everyone was gathered. A hush swept through the room. Bianchi smiled and hugged Reborn who tipped up his hat thoroughly amused.

Haru and Kyoko gasped and clasped her hands and Tsuna and Ryohei stared open-mouthed. Her sandal touched the ground at last and Haru and Kyoko pounced on her gushing about how pretty she looked. Hayako crossed her arms feeling every bit like a museum display. Yamamoto had said nothing this whole time, but when she did finally turn her gaze to him, she saw him smile in his special way.

"Who's ready to go?" asked Reborn already at the door and pushing Yamamoto forward. Hayako protested as she was pulled out the door by Kyoko and Haru and Tsuna and Yamamoto followed close behind.

"She's different today," said Tsuna watching the silver-haired girl argue with Haru, "somehow, she seems happier." Yamamoto nodded. She did seem happier today. Bianchi had no doubt worked her magic once more, not that Hayako needed it. When her green eyes lit up when she was happy or pleased, she was not just beautiful, she was almost... radiant. He cleared his throat and laughed rubbing the back of his head in his usual fashion.

The festival was as exciting as it always was every year. There were hundreds of stands to visit and a ton of prizes to be won. Reborn and Bianchi had left everyone else heading for the shooting range and Haru and Kyoko dragged Tsuna off to the games. Again, Gokudera would have followed if Tenth had not strictly ordered that she have fun tonight.

Hana dragged Ryohei to the Tunnel of Love and thus she found herself solely in Yamamoto's company. She cleared her throat determined not to embarrass herself. She could overcome a few biochemical reactions easy... Now if someone could tell that to her thrumming heart, she would be fine.

"Cotton candy?" asked Yamamoto smiling. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You know I don't like that stuff. Why would you even suggest that?" She tried to sound haughty but it came out wrong and as soon as she turned around, she found that he wasn't even listening to her. Why would he when he knew that she was lying through her teeth.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked handing her her candy floss.

"Nothing," she muttered flushing slightly. This make-up had better work for her tonight. She would not like for him to think that she liked him... even though she technically did. She would be mortified if he found out.

"Hayako-chan is really cute today," he said next and she stopped in her tracks. What had he just said? Why had she stopped? She really hated not being able to think things through especially where he was concerned... She looked up at him and found him smiling like he always did. She frowned at him. Why did he have to say such things out of the blue like that? Was he teasing her on purpose?

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?" he asked noticing her frown.

"Of... of course not... I mean, yes but... man you're annoying. Why would you say something like that so suddenly? What's wrong with you?" she blurted out feeling her temper rise to boiling point. The fact that he flustered her and seemed well aware of that bothered her.

"I said it because it's true, Haya-chan."

Was it just her or did his voice suddenly take on a different timbre? She chanced a glance at him and her breath caught. There was something behind those bright brown eyes that she hadn't noticed before. Or had she noticed and not bothered to explore it? Whatever it was, it fascinated her to look at it now.

Which was why when, a mere moment later, he pulled her with him just beyond the lights and the noise, she barely noticed. Only when that gleam came closer did she notice it at all and then it was a little too late. She was caught in his firm but gentle embrace and he didn't seem eager to let go. Then her gaze fell from his eyes to his lips and she gulped.

A kiss was nothing more than a practical matter between two consenting humans and the other variables were not important. That she was here alone with him was an interesting twist to the variables involved but there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to be kissed. She had been kissed once before, but it was nothing more than a brief touch of the lips after which, concluding that nothing useful could possibly come of pursuing a relationship with the kisser in question, she and he had parted amicably.

Breaths mingled as fiery hazel eyes met green ones. There was something to be said about that flash in ones eyes when there was attraction involved. It acted like a hypnotising factor and made one not want to think about anything but the colour of the irises staring right back at you. Hayako blinked and only had a split second to finish her thought before Takeshi's lips lay firmly on hers.

That first touch of their lips was electric. She hadn't anticipated this. There was nothing practical about it. It was as if all possible feeling came to the surface and all possible thought drifted away. It was magic and fantasy all at once. Wondering what it would be like to kiss him properly, she let her lips fall open to his probing tongue as her eyes slid shut. What followed this relinquishing of power was a brutal battle. Gokudera felt herself melting, sinking slowly into the kiss and clung to him for support.

His hand was in her hair and vaguely, she registered the fact that her elaborate upbraid had come undone. She would have worried about it and what Bianchi would have said about it only Takeshi's strong hand at her waist, squeezing her just so, made her lose all sense of reality.

Then he drew back, his breathing as laboured as hers and met her gaze with a heated one that no doubt matched her own. Then his lips met hers again. She was out of breath. The baseball freak was kissing her. She was kissing him back. She happened to have a theory that interacting with him like this could decrease one's mental level to his, but right now, she didn't care about her super brain – well, not that much anyway.

Still, she pushed him away a moment later and took a deep breath still clutching the front of his shirt.

"You're going to make me as stupid as you are," she said softly. He chuckled and tipped up her chin.

"That's not such a bad thing, is it?"

"Easy for you to say. I have a Valedictorian seat to fill."

"So Haya-chan didn't like it?" he asked leaning in a little more.

"What are you saying you pervert?" she asked turning her face away and pouting rather unbecomingly. He laughed and fell in step beside her as she walked back towards the tents and the lights.

Hayako blushed at the proximity. She had never felt so... thrilled! Nobody else was around and even if they were... well, she didn't want to think about that either. She glanced briefly at his hand beside hers not a foot away. She looked away and reached for his hand.

She had liked the kiss. It was much better than her first anyway. She stopped at a bridge and looked out over it at the night sky. There was a buzz in the air as the excitement about the festival's finale, the fireworks display, which was about to begin. Yamamoto stopped behind her watching the sky turn her into a perfect silhouette.

"Nee, Haya-chan," he said leaning close to her ear, "will you go out with me?" She flushed and looked down again. How did he do that? How on earth did he keep doing that? She would get a head injury from all the blood rushing to her face.

"I would have to be stupid to go out with you," she said turning to meet him. She tried to be brave about it, but there was no helping it. Hopefully, if Bianchi's make-up didn't hide it, the semi-darkness did. She noticed him smiling down at her and her lips turned up into a little smile of her own.

"Baka," she said and pulled him down for another kiss.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Average? I worked on this a lot and I hope I haven't disappointed any of you but still, a helpful critique would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
